


Thorns from the Rose

by belasgrl



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasgrl/pseuds/belasgrl
Summary: Joey is 16 years old and learning more about herself while going through some trying times. She's just a typical teenager, more or less. AU that is set after Whatever Comes Our Way.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

16 year-old Joey went over to her best friend's, Christy's, house. At 6:00, Mr. Peabody dropped Joey off. As Joey got off the motorscooter, the canine said, "Have fun, Josephine, and be safe."

Joey kissed his cheek. "I will. It's just a small celebration. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Call me when you're ready to go."

Joey agreed and said goodbye, then went to the front door of the Dawson house. Christy answered the door and hugged Joey. "I'm so glad you came, Jo!"

Joey walked into the house, smiling. "Let me see it. I know you're dying to show me."

Christy couldn't contain her excitement and handed Joey a brand-new driver's license. Joey beamed, happy for her friend. "I'm so excited!" Christy said. "I'll be able to get a car after I get a job and save up."

They went into the living room, where a couple of girls their age were, including a new student at their school. "Joey, you know Ivy and Leah."

Joey greeted them. "Leah, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

Leah nodded. She spoke with a French accent. "Yes. I'm here for a few months."

Joey smiled, turning her attention to Christy when she spoke. "Well, everyone is here, and I've got all the snacks set out. We just have to pick a movie."

The girls got their plates and got snacks while they tried to decide on a movie to watch. Joey, more focused on the movies than the food, chose one she thought Christy would like. Christy said, "I didn't think you liked action flicks much."

"I don't, but you do," Joey said, picking up a paper plate.

"We should watch a rom-com. Those are always fun," stated Ivy.

Joey dropped the plate she was holding. Luckily, she hadn't gotten any food yet. Christy quickly noticed and said, "Uh, I'm not really in the mood for one of those. A regular comedy sounds great, though."

After everyone got their food, Christy put a DVD in the DVD player. The movie started, and the girls chatted throughout it. Halfway through the movie, the conversation turned to boyfriends. Joey got up, excused herself, and left the room. Christy told the others, "She and her boyfriend just broke up. We really shouldn't talk about guys tonight, okay?"

Ivy and Leah nodded, sympathetically. Christy got up to look for Joey, who was in the bathroom. Christy opened the door without knocking. Joey, who was quietly crying, jumped, startled.

Christy hugged her. "I'm really sorry. I told them to stop talking about it."

Quickly wiping her eyes, Joey said, "No. No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Bullshit. No one is okay after a breakup. That's one of the reasons I'm having this party: to get your mind off of you-know-who."

Joey nodded, walking past her. "I don't want to stop the fun."

"Are you kidding? I couldn't have a party without my best friend. They aren't fun without you."

Joey stopped and smiled at Christy a bit, gratefully. "Thank you. I'll try to lighten up."

The two went back to the living room and continued watching the movie. Joey kept glancing over at Leah and struck up a conversation with her. "So, you're from France?"

"Oui. Paris."

"That's so exciting. My father and I have gone there before. It was breathtaking."

"I miss it, but I'm glad I have the opportunity to come here. New York City is so fascinating, especially the museums."

This peaked Joey's interest. "Yes. New York has some great art museums. Maybe we can go to one this weekend, if you're up to it."

Leah nodded. "I would like that. A tour of the city would be fantastic."

"How about we meet on Saturday at 2?"

"That would be great."

Joey grinned, pleased that she was making a new friend. It made the night pass so much better. She was happy for Christy, but disappointed that she herself didn't have a license. She pushed those feelings aside, however. This night was for her best friend, and she didn't want to ruin it.

The four teenagers watched a couple of movies, barely disturbed by Christy's parents. They ate snacks and showed each other funny or interesting posts they had found on social media. Joey was able to forget all her troubles during that time.

At 11, Joey called Mr. Peabody to come pick her up. She didn't really want to leave, but the next day was a school day, and she needed plenty of sleep. When her father arrived, the teenager said her goodbyes to her friends and left to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday afternoon, Joey waited for Leah in front of the art museum. It was 1:45. She knew she was there a bit too early, but she needed time to compose herself. She took some deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Socializing with people was a daunting task for her, especially when she barely knew them. However, the hope of getting a new friend was more powerful than her fear, though her anxiety still increased with each passing minute. 

Fifteen minutes later, Leah arrived and greeted Joey near the front doors. Joey waited to see what her guest would do instead of instigating a greeting. Leah just said hello to her. 

"My dad and I have been here many times; I can definitely show you around pretty easily," Joey said as she held the door open. 

Once they were inside, Leah asked, "Your father, he is the famous Mr. Peabody, no?" 

"He is pretty famous," Joey nodded. "He's a great dad, too." 

Ever since Mr. Peabody had fostered her, a lot of people had something to say about a dog raising a teenager. Joey was mostly used to the questions and comments after 3 years, but the negative ones were still difficult to listen to. Joey waited anxiously for Leah to speak since how she would react would speak volumes about what kind of a person she was. 

To Joey's relief, Leah said, "That is wonderful. I have seen him on television, mostly on the news and at sporting events. It's amazing that he can do so many things." 

Joey beamed, relieved and proud. "Yeah. I'm pretty lucky to have been adopted by him. Well, shall we begin the tour?" 

"Yes, please." Leah smiled, and they started walking around. 

The two girls stopped and looked at various paintings and sculptures, both giving their opinions on each piece. Once, Leah asked, "Do I speak English okay?" 

"You speak it beautifully," Joey replied. "I wish I knew more French." 

"Can you speak anything other than English?" 

Joey paused. "I...I speak some Italian." She tried to keep her voice steady and immediately changed the topic. "This is one of my favorite paintings." She pointed to one of an ocean at nighttime. 

"It is beautiful." 

"Look closer." 

Leah leaned forward and looked at the painting. Her expression twisted into a frown. "Skulls?" 

"Yeah. The entire painting is made up of tiny skulls that form into a beach at night." 

"It's macabre and horrifying," Leah grimaced. 

"Not everything is as it seems, and not everything beautiful is happy," Joey stated, in a calm, odd tone. Then, she immediately smiled and said, cheerfully, "But there's way more to look at. Come on." 

The two girls walked through the museum until it was time for dinner. "I'm hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat?" Leah asked. 

Hesitating, Joey replied, "I don't have much money." 

"I can pay." 

"Oh...I don't want to take your money." 

"It's a special occasion. I insist." 

"A special occasion?" 

"Oui. We have both made a new friend. That is reason enough to celebrate." 

Joey smiled, a bit nervously. "Okay. I know a nice cafe about a couple of minutes away." 

"That sounds wonderful. Lead the way."

Joey walked a bit ahead of Leah, looking around, stressfully. She opened the door of the cafe for Leah, and they went inside. While they stood in line, looking at the menu, Leah asked, "The cinnamon sugar scone sounds good. Have you had it before?"

Joey shook her head. 

When it was their turn to order, Leah asked for an iced tea and a scone while Joey ordered a plain black coffee. While they waited, Leah stated, "I do not know how you can drink coffee like that. I have to have milk and sugar in mine." 

Shrugging, Joey simply said, "I enjoy the taste."

Leah nodded, then they got their orders. They found a table and sat down across from each other. Leah asked, "Do you think people here will like me?" 

"Oh, yes. It might take you some getting used to since things are different here, but I'm sure you'll adjust," Joey told her after taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Like what things?" 

"Well, people are generally really busy. Time goes by so fast, and each moment just kinda...slips away." 

"I've noticed that everyone here is always in a rush. It's a shame. People should enjoy life more." 

"It's just our culture, I guess." Joey sighed, then took another sip. "I hope you like it here, regardless." 

"Oh, yes. It's very exciting. There's so much to see and do. I don't think I'll ever get bored."

"They have some great live shows at the theaters. Do you like musicals?" 

Leah nodded, and Joey suggested, "We could see one next weekend, if you want. My treat."

"I'd love to!" Leah smiled and exclaimed, excited. 

At seeing her new friend smile, Joey smiled a little, as well, and she blushed, faintly. "Okay. We'll get our tickets when we get there." She finished off her drink. 

Leah offered Joey a piece of her scone, but Joey politely declined, saying she wasn't hungry. The two girls continued to chat until Leah was done with her food and drink. Then, they got up and left the cafe.

When they arrived at Leah's home, Leah told Joey, "Thank you for the wonderful time. I can't wait until next Saturday!" 

"Same here," Joey told her. "I'll meet you here at 5 PM." 

Leah agreed to this, then the girls said their goodbyes, and Joey went home.


End file.
